robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bulldog Breed
Dimensions Was it really 167 cm long or wide in series three, it was shorter and only just wider, so why is one of it's dimensions 1.67m? It looks like it was only 82 x 67 x 62 in dimensions.Madlooney :We only record the robot's last statistics, not the first, so I wouldn't worry, I'm not sure where you were given this information, but it is likely just an accidental error. Datovidny (talk) 12:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::167 sounds about right to me; the early version of Bulldog Breed was a trapezoid with a very long base. The Series 3 and 4 versions were quite big compared with the successful version of the later series. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes but it was only just bigger in a couple of ways than Robopig which was longer than bulldog breed. Madlooney ::::Hmm, one them must be wrong. I wouldn't worry too much about it, they got the cards mixed up all the time on Robot Wars. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Image I'm unsure which image we should have in the infobox of this page. Our image of Bulldog Breed's Series 6 appearance is of a much greater quality (and lighting, for that matter), but the Series 7 is obviously more up to date. Can I have some opinions please? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Image quality should triumph because that S7 photo is not particularly good. Besides it's not like there's lightyears of difference between the two versions. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:50, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, Robot Wars didn't offer many good still shots of Bulldog Breed, it tended to move around a bit when it was supposed to be motionless. I did manage to snap one where there was less lighting on top of it, but the angle wasn't as nice, and Infernal Contraption was directly behind it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree that the better quality version should be used in this case. Christophee (talk) 14:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Karl Alspin As you may know, Karl Alspin, captain of The Alien, was also part of the Bulldog Breed team. However, despite being listed on the stat board for Series 5, he was not present for the Series 5 Heat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WewuVrCUrFY Jonathan Pearce clearly says the third team member is Sean Bond). Also, despite not being listed on the stat boards or acknowledged by Jonathan Pearce, he was part of the team in Extreme 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gly_iCU8Cw) and Series 7 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV9-hn4PqRE in the Heats and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0o9Z-7Yn1M in the Semis). This should be put in the trivia section. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Robot WarsClub Newsletter Interview Here is the interview with Tony Somerfield from a Robot Wars Club Newsletter which I used to expand the design section. I thought I'd upload it so you could all enjoy it. I was going to scan it in, but for some reason my scanner is not working, so I took a photo and cropped it. You can still read it fine. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:10, October 5, 2017 (UTC)